Two Men and a Little Lady
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: On his death bed John Winchester tells Sam & Dean that they may have a sister who goes by "Ace".He leaves it up to them to find & take care of her & it just so happens that she has taken up the family business.Probs & drama. Season4 not folllowing tv plot
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Men and a Little Lady

**-Takes place during season 4 right after John dies. (Dean is 30 and Sam is 26) This is just a regular story in the series, doesn't follow the television story line-**

"Boys…" John whispered after waking up for a split second.

"What is it, Dad?" Dean said as he and Sam scrambled to their father's bedside.

"There's something you two should know…" John managed to say between breaths. Dean and Sam stared at each other with strange and questioning looks as they waited for John to continue. "The three of us have had…our one night stands…" The boys shifted awkwardly and listened for the rest. "Well…I did…and as a result…you two may younger sister."

John pointed to his backpack. Sam grabbed the bag and fished around. His hands gripped what felt like a picture and he pulled it out. The picture looked as if it had been taken from a distance. The woman wasn't posed for it to be taken. John explained that he had to have her tracked down because she didn't want to be found.

"What's her name?" Dean asked looking at the picture. "She might be sister?" He finished smirking at the picture. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his dad for an answer to his previous question.

"All I know is that she goes by Ace. She and I have only crossed paths twice." John huffed. His heart rate was slowing way down. Sam and Dean gathered around the bed again. "Her latest whereabouts are in Bobby's area. If you find her take care of her."

"Anything else we should know?" Sam asked.

"She's one of the best hunters out there. She could kick your asses in a heartbeat and she's got Dean's temper so don't piss her off." John joked. The trio managed to smile for a few minutes until John suddenly flat lined and drifted. The boys stood silently next to the bed as a doctor rushed in and took the time of death. Sam and Dean left silently picture in hand. Wherever Ace was, that was where they needed to be.

The Impala had the sounds of Asia bursting through its car doors. Neither Sam nor Dean said a word. Dean picked up his cell phone and called Bobby. He didn't answer so Dean left a message saying they were going to pay him a special visit. Bobby was like a father to them so they knew he wouldn't mind them staying with them.

"I'm guessing we're gonna look for…"Ace"?" Sam asked staring out the car window onto the highway.

"She's our sister and she's a hunter. You don't think we should look for her?" Dean asked taking a sharp turn on the road

"In the picture dad gave us she looks like she's around my age." Sam noted.

"She might be family, Sam. We're gonna find her." Dean finished.

"He said she might be our sister, Dean. WE don't know for sure. She may just be some chick dad come across." Sam rebutted.

Dean glared, but he knew Sam was right. "Even if she isn't our sister, dad must've had some reason to tell us to look for her." Dean said.

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure for ourselves...and dean?" Sam started. "Don't hit on her because if she really is our sister things could become really awkward." Sam laughed at his dirty joke while Dean just rolled his eyes and turned up the radio.

**-Hours Later-**

Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's place in the late afternoon. It seemed as if Bobby had gotten Dean's message because he was outside on his front porch waiting for them. Sam and Dean each greeted Bobby with a hefty handshake and stepped inside the house. Sam and Dean explained to Bobby their reason for coming down to South Dakota.

"Ace is the best hunter there is!" Bobby exclaimed. "I've had the pleasure of working with her a few times."

"Here's a picture." Sam said handing Bobby the picture form John's backpack.

"This was taken a few months ago. She's dyed her hair since then." Bobby said.

"You've seen her recently?" Dean asked.

"She's been in town for the last two weeks. I don't think she's working a case. She's staying in a motel about twenty miles from here." Bobby said. Bobby gave them the address of a bar where she might be. It was a special bar where hunters usually gather. Dean and Sam took the hint and drove to the hunter's bar.

When the boys arrived at the bar it was bursting at the seams with hunters. There were hunters everywhere talking about the latest hunt and swapping stories. They were all reloading guns and laughing at dirty jokes. Dean smiled a small smile as he and Sam walked up to one of the bar tenders. Sam flashed him the picture and the manager pointed to a corner where a slim redhead sat in the corner alone. Sam and Dean looked at the picture and remembered what Bobby had said about her dying her hair. Sam and Dean walked over and hovered over her table. She looked up at them gave a small smile and went back to cleaning her gun.

"Are you Ace?" Sam asked.

"If that's what you've heard then yea I am Ace." She answered simply. She didn't look up at them.

"Look babe..." Dean was cut off from a sharp glare from Ace. Dean took a step back a little startled. "I mean Ace, we're the Winchesters, maybe you've heard of us."

Ace looked up at Dean and Sam. She skated over them with her eyes and smiled and motioned for them to sit down. Sam and Dean, still a little confused took a seat.

"You two know Bobby Singer?" She asked putting the guns into a duffel bag.

"Yea we know Bobby. How do you know him?" Dean questioned.

"Hell yea. I've known Bobby for about two years now. He's the closest thing to a dad for me." She answered. Sam and Dean had relaxed a little.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Ace and the boys were laughing and talking up a storm, until she got a phone call and had to go. She got very private and quickly packed up and left the boys at the table. With the other phone calls she had gotten up until that point she had been very open and joyful, but this call in particular brought her back to be protective of herself.

"I'll see you boys another day, if I'm still in town. Nice meeting you both." Ace said before she left. Dean and Sam sat there and decided to go back to Bobby's for information on "Ace".

"I've got nothing on her, son." Bobby said to Sam and Dean. "She's clean."

"You don't know anything about her personal life?" Sam questioned again.

"I've only known her for two years, boy; she's not the type of girl to tell her life's story." Bobby answered.

"We've gotta find out her real name at least. Everyone's got a past, Bobby." Dean said

The boys asked around town, researched hospital birth certificates, but came up empty. They worked all day long to try and find something on Ace. Neither Dean, nor Sam, nor Bobby found any family records or bank records. So they decided to head back to the bar and talk to other hunters.

The trio walked into the bar and split up to talk to the different hunters. They all said the same thing. Ace was quiet about her past. She'd never mentioned a father, mother, or siblings, not even a boyfriend, but everyone knew she was involved with a fellow hunter, whether she made it known or not. His name was Tom Knowles and he just happened to be in the bar.

The boys looked around the bar and spotted him talking with a group of other male hunters. Sam and Dean walked over to Tom and asked to talk with him privately. The other hunters picked up their guns and walked away as Tom made himself comfortable.

"Are you Knowles?" Dean asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" Tom answered sarcastically as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Look, all we want to know is if you were involved…romantically, with Ace." Sam grunted. He didn't like this guy at all. To him and Dean both, this guy seemed like a dick.

"She still calls herself that? Her real name is Alyssa." Tom answered as he finished off his beer and signaled for another one.

"How do you know her?" Sam asked.

"We grew up together." Tom said. A waitress brought over Tom's second beer and to thank her he smacked her ass. The waitress turned and slapped him right back. All Tom did was smirk and take off the beer cap. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean grunted. "Why do you two even want to know all this?"

"We just do." Dean answered angrily. He was tired of this guy already. The pair got up from Tom's table and got their own. They ordered two beers and thought over the small amount of information that they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The boys finished up their beer and headed back to Bobby's house where they spotted an unfamiliar jet black convertible in the driveway. The pair got out of the car and went into the house to hear a Bobby talking to another person. Sam and Dean rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Ace and Bobby having a few beers. She smiled up from her chair to Sam and winked at Dean. They smiled back.

"What brings you boys home so early?" Ace asked with a small smile.

"We got bored in a small town." Dean joked.

"There are a lot of people in this small town that could show you a good time, Dean." Ace said with a wink. Sam held back laughs as he felt Dean Blush at Ace's flirting. She turned her attention to Bobby. "Thanks for the drink, Bobby. I'll see you tonight." She concluded and walked out the door. Dean walked after her and closed the door behind him.

"We know your real name." Dean yelled after Ace. She turned around and walked back to the porch. She stood a few inches shorter than Dean. They were almost face to face.

"Do you now…then tell me, Dean, what's my name?" Ace questioned.

Dean gulped. "You're Alyssa…" He mumbled.

Ace looked shocked. No one had ever guessed her real name. "Well congratulations, big guy, you figured out the big secret." Ace said sarcastically. She got into her car and drove off down the road. Dean walked back inside and looked at a pair of faces that weren't too pleased.

"You better hope she's not your sister, son." Bobby snickered. Dean grunted and headed for the couch. Sam laughed and continued to drink his beer.

**-That Night around 12:30-**

"You go to shooting contests?" Dean asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's the only thing fun to do around here." Ace explained. "I'm off guys. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Where're you going?" Dean asked her.

"I'm meeting someone that knows something about a case I'm working." She said. She waved goodbye, grabbed her gun and headed out. They heard her engine start up and the screeches of her tires against the pavement. Dean, Sam, and Bobby each headed off to bed.

**-Two Days Later (Dean's Birthday he turns 31 January 24th)-**

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy!" Sam said happily. Dean grunted at the fact that he was another year older.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean mumbled.

"You're welcome, jerk." Sam rebutted.

Dean grabbed a morning beer to try as if he wanted to drink away his age. Bobby dragged himself into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. He gave Dean a hefty birthday pat on the back and handed him a Benjamin. Dean began to protest, but Bobby was headed towards the door to get the newspaper. Dean looked at Sam and he just shrugged.

"Have you heard from Ace?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, but I got her records from a South Carolina hospital." Sam said. He went back to his room and came back to the kitchen with a hospital file in hand.

Sam opened the file and the birth certificate surfaced. Alyssa Borne was born March 3rd, 1976 to Jeremy and Melissa Borne. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a receptionist at a law firm. She was born in South Carolina. Nothing in her background had anything to do with hunting. She lived a life of luxury.

"At least now we know she's not our sister." Dean concluded. He was relieved for a whole other reason.

"Check this out, Dean." Sam said as he pulled out two death certificates. The certificates belonged to her parents.

"She was only fifteen when they were killed." Dean noted.

"Then she was tossed around from foster home to foster home." Sam added.

"She ran away from each and every one of them. No adult wants a kid like that." Dean said. He felt kind of bad for her. She lost both her parents. "Does it say how her parents died?"

"It was a classic rainy road they slid off the guard rail, but officials say that they hit something before they went off." Sam read off the police report. "It was big enough to make an imprint on the side of the car. The feds found hair, but it wasn't a match to dear or a bear."

"So it led her to think otherwise." Dean concluded. They both sighed. They quickly threw the papers back into the file when they heard a familiar greeting.

"Hello there, boys." Ace said from the door. She was wearing a simple grey hoodie with slimming black denim jeans. She walked over the threshold with Bobby following in behind her. She spotted the file and reached for it, but Sam quickly pulled it back. She shot a confusing look to the brothers, but eventually gave up. Bobby was still struggling, so he dragged himself back to bed.

The trio caught up on the last few days. Sam mentioned that it was Dean's birthday and she wished him happy birthday with a sneaky wink. He flashed her a sexy smirk. Sam shifted uncomfortably and went outside for some air to escape the sexual tension between Ace and Dean.

Dean excused himself for a short time to go to the bathroom, leaving Ace alone with the file filled with her papers on the table. Out of curiosity she pulled out the first loose file. She had pulled out her father's death certificate. A tear streaked her cheek. The next paper she pulled was a picture of her parents' car after the accident. She then decided just to pull the papers out of the file. She looked at her foster home records and the police records. Fury and tears filled her eyes now. Dean turned the kitchen to the corner and saw the papers sprawled out across the table in front of Ace. He stopped in his tracks and gulped. Ace looked up at him tear stains on her cheeks.

"What the hell is this?" She asked the boys with her voice breaking.

"It's nothing." Sam said quietly.

"It's my life on paper, Sam. Why the hell do you have this?" She asked bolting out of the chair. The boys, remembering what their father had said about her temper and her having good fighting skills, took a step away from the kitchen.

"You know John Winchester right?" Dean asked.

"Yea, met him a few times. He's the bastard that slept with my _married_ mother." Ace said. Dean and Sam stared at her with disbelief.

"He's the one that told us to look for you." Sam argued.

"Why would he tell you to look for me? You know what, I don't even care." That was the last thing Ace said before she stormed out the door brushing past Sam. Dean cursed under his breath and groaned.

**-That Night at the local bar-**

For Dean's birthday, Bobby and Sam took him out to get his mind off of anything that was bothering him. The trio took their spots at the bar and ordered shots to start themselves off. They had each gone through five shots when they cut themselves off and got their own table and rested with just a couple beers to keep them satisfied.

Dean and Sam noticed that Bobby kept his eyes peeled on the entry way to the bar. Bobby nodded, but didn't say what he was looking for. A few minutes later, Ace walked into the bar wearing a deep purple dress and black heels. Bobby smiled as he watched Sam and Dean's jaws drop to the floor. Ace walked over to the table and sat down next to Bobby. Sam and Dean tried to collect themselves. Ace blushed at the attention.

"I was waiting at the house. Do you have any idea how much my feet hurt?" Ace complained.

"You look nice anyway." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy." She said quietly. Dean looked hurt. It was only him that could call Sam Sammy.

"I'll be right back, you three." Ace said and she excused herself from the table. Dean and Sam bent their necks to get a good look as Ace turned her back to go the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

The trio sat at the table worried about Ace. No woman would be in the bathroom this long…especially Ace, unless she was fixing her makeup, but she barely wearing any and she still looked amazing to the Sam and Dean. They waited a few more minutes before a scream rang out from the hallway from the bathroom. Dean was out of his seat in seconds and flew down the hallway to see a man, taller than he was pushing Ace against the wall. Dean gave guy a right hook right into the jaw, knocking him off balance. The guy, who stood as tall as Sam swung his elbow into Dean's ribs. Ace took initiative and drop kicked the guy and he fell to the wooden floor. With the man still on the floor Ace pulled up the bottom part of her dress and pulled out a gun. She pointed it at the man and he instantly backed down. As the guy fled Ace dropped to her knees. Dean dropped down beside Ace. She turned to him and asked if he was ok. She reached out and touched where the guy had hit him. Dean flinched, but said he'd be okay. She smirked and knew he was lying.

"Come on, Dean. Let's make sure he didn't break anything." Ace said. She pulled an unwilling Dean into the bathroom. Dean slipped off his jacket and his shirt. Ace locked the bathroom door in case the man came back. She looked at Dean's ribs as a bruise was already taking form.

"You've got marks on your shoulders, Alyssa." Dean commented. Ace stood up straight at the sound of her real name. It was nice to hear it. She wasn't mad at them for looking at her files anymore. She smiled a little. Dean smiled back.

"I'm fine, but you should go to a hospital. You may have broken a rib." Ace said. Dean poked her shoulder and she flinched just a little. She tapped his chest and he held it there. Ace slowly moved her eyes away from Dean's chest to his green eyes. His hand moved from her shoulder to her waist and he pulled her a little closer. As the space between their faces decreased there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ace…Dean, are the two of you in there?" Sam called from the door. Ace dropped her hand from Dean's chest. She looked into his green eyes one last time before she unlocked the door and walked past Sam. Sam looked at Dean who was buttoning his shirt up. Sam flashed his bitch face and Dean tried to walk past him casually, but Sam pulled him back and gave him a look. Dean had tried. He really tried, but the emotions were too strong. He finally made his way past Sam and back to the table.

"Where's Ace?" Dean asked looking around the bar. Ace was nowhere in sight.

"She's meeting us back at my house." Bobby answered gulping down the last of his beer. "So let's not make her wait."

Bobby, Dean, and Sam rode back in the Bobby's truck. There was an awkward silence in the car, being Sam and Bobby were wondering what was going on in that bathroom. When the trio reached the house they saw Ace leaning on the Impala waiting for them to park and open the front door.

The group of four walked into the house silently. Not even the floor boards made a noise. Ace threw herself onto the couch and claimed it as her bed for the night. Bobby smiled and insisted she should take one of the rooms. She tried to argue, but before she could say anything Sam offered up his room. Ace unwillingly accepted the offer. Sam tossed her one of his shirts to sleep in and she went to the bathroom to change.

Bobby looked at the two brothers awkwardly and went to his own room. Dean and Sam glared at each other. Now that they knew that they were in no way related to Ace, it was a battle of wits. Ace came back out of the bathroom wearing Sam's shirt, which was oversized compared to her small frame. She'd scrounged up a pair of shorts in her car. She asked Sam again if he was sure she could take the bed. He answered her with an immediate yes and she went to bed. The brothers went their separate ways. Sam took the couch and Dean went to bed.

**-Later that night at about 12:30-**

Dean's eyes ripped open to the sound of someone going through the closet in his room. He reached for the gun under his pillow and quickly aimed it at the shadowy figure.

"It's just me, Dean." Ace whispered. Dean sighed and dropped his gun. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"What're you looking for? It's freakin 1 am!" Dean whispered angrily.

"I was looking for another blanket. I tried to wake up Sam, but that giant sleeps like a rock." She joked. Dean smiled through the dark and took a blanket off his bed and handed it to Ace. She walked over to him and took the blanket from him. She began to back away, but stopped. They both knew what the other wanted to happen. She and Dean both took a few steps forward.

Before they knew it they were exchanging body heat and were up against the wall with Ace's legs wrapped around Dean's waist like a ribbon. Dean's lips pursed hers shut and opened them again. He brushed her hair back and looked into her hazel eyes and kissed her neck. She sighed in pleasure and moved his face where their lips met again. Ace pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his neck and down to his chest. Dean carried her over to the bed and collapsed onto the sheets. She turned Dean over onto his back and they kissed again. Dean flipped her back over and pumped till no end. Let's just say it was the best they ever had.

**-The Next Morning-**

Boxers were strewn across the floor. Sam's shirt was on the window sill, partially ripped shorts were on the edge of the bed, and underwear was on the floor. Ace opened her eyes to meet the sleepy green gaze of Dean's eyes. His arms were around her as her head bobbed up and down on his bare chest. Dean's fingers were brushing against Ace's goose bumped skin. She smiled as she reminisced the recent two and half hours. Dean smirked as he realized what she was thinking about. Ace kissed his cheek and moved from under his embrace. She grabbed her bra and underwear from the floor and put them on. After she put her shorts on she felt fingers tracing the line of her spine. She turned to a very (obviously) happy Dean. Ace traced his collar bone with the tip of her fingers.

"You just got your world rocked by Dean Winchester." Dean whispered into Ace's ear. All she was laugh.

"I guess you threw in a few moves, Winchester. I just thought you'd like to know that you have a nicer ass than Sam." Ace said. She winked at Dean and pinched his bare ass. "Yea, speaking of your ass, put some underwear on." Dean shrugged and did what he was told. He put his boxers back on as Ace disappeared quietly and quickly out of his bedroom.

Ace turned around the corner to see Sam still sleeping soundly on the couch. She tried her hardest to creep past him, but she stepped on a squeaky floor board and Sam bolted upright. She smiled nervously as Sam ruffled his hair. He glanced across the room to see Ace sneaking through the hallway. Ace turned and saw Sam half naked and no shirt to prove it. She tossed Sam a nervous smile and rushed to the kitchen.

Bobby was already wide awake and drinking his morning coffee. Ace grabbed her own mug and poured coffee. Neither she nor Bobby said a word, so the kitchen silence soon became awkward.

"You could have asked me where the blankets were." Bobby said lightly. Ace shifted uncomfortably. She put down her mug suddenly more interested in what else Bobby had to say.

"What're you talking about, Bobby?" Ace asked nervously, hoping this conversation wasn't leading where she thought it was.

"They were right in that closet." Bobby said nodding at a door at the end of the hallway. "Never ask Dean about that, he doesn't know where any shit is in this house except the beer and the food."

"Sure, Bobby…thanks for the advice." Ace said pouring out the rest of her coffee in the sink. She took a quick shower to wash the stench of sex off and went back to Sam's room to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of TMLL-**

Dean stepped out of his bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen. He was happily greeted by a hung over Sam and a good morning nod by Bobby. Dean grabbed his own cup of coffee and sat between Bobby and Sam. Dean felt Bobby's eyes digging into his shoulder so he asked him what the hell was wrong. To answer his question Bobby hit him in the back of the head and then continued to gulp down his coffee. Dean got his point and went guiltily back to his room. Sam just looked bloody confused.

**-Twenty minutes later-**

Sam went to the local grocery store to get some slightly healthier food for everyone and it was just Bobby, Ace, and Dean in the house. The trio sat at the kitchen table silently wishing someone would say something.

"You two have something you want to share?" Bobby asked lightly. Ace shook her head and to avoid more questioning she escaped to her car to do a "gun check". Dean was the only one left to interrogate.

"So you know huh?" Dean asked. He was almost embarrassed.

"I knew it'd happen sooner or later. You kids are too much alike, but Dean, you better watch it." Bobby warned. "That kid," Bobby started pointing towards the front door, "has been through way too much. Take her on a date, whatever you kids do these days."

"What? Bobby, I haven't been on a date in a long time. I'm a little rusty." Dean argued.

"Just watch it, boy. Don't break her heart or anything like that." Bobby warned again before he stalked outside for air. Dean stared down at the table…dumbfounded. Now he had to take Ace on a date. As Dean began thinking up ideas, Ace crept back into the house. Dean turned and smiled nervously.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Ace asked with a casual smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" Dean asked noticing that she was carrying her duffel bag.

"Yea, I got another lead on my case. I'm heading up to Massachusetts." She said simply. She grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge and stuck them into her bag.

"When are you leaving?" Dean asked as Ace sat down at the table.

"Hopefully I'm leaving tonight or tomorrow morning." She answered.

"Oh…um…well could you leave tomorrow? Oh hell…you have plans tonight?" Dean asked her. Her head shot up in shock.

"What'd you have in mind, Winchester?" She asked with a grin.

**-The Night-**

Sam and Bobby happily watched Dean and Ace get ready for their "first real date". Ace walked out of Sam's room wearing a denim skirt and a simple black shirt and a grey vest and black boots. Sam gave her thumbs up and Bobby gave an approving nod. She smiled brightly and took her stance behind Sam and slouched onto his broad shoulders to wait for Dean.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Ace, Bobby, and Sam sat the kitchen table, bored as hell. Finally Dean walked proudly out of his room. He smiled charmingly and reached out for Ace's hand like a gentleman. Ace giggled silently and took his hand and they left for the date.

Ace and Dean decided just to have a simple dinner/movie date. They were both sort of nervous. This was Ace's first real date that might actually go somewhere. This was Dean's first date since…forever. The pair took the Impala to the local theatre. Being all gentlemen like, Dean bought Ace's ticket. They chose to see an action/comedy. Ace got popcorn while Dean pigged out on candy. They took their seats in the middle of the theatre as the previews began to play. As the actual movie began to make progress, Dean put his arm around Ace. Ace smiled at his sudden, but expected move. She made herself comfortable under the warmth of his muscle and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

The couple then decided to get two burgers to finish off their date. Ace had Dean drive them to a small diner where they supposedly had the best burgers in town. Dean ordered a burger with every kind of meat you could think of and Ace just had a normal cheese burger. The two made small talk until their meals came.

"What type of case are you working on?" Dean asked, following a happy moan after taking a bite of his burger.

"Some sort of demon that's been setting fires to houses. It's a demon that goes after children younger than even three months old." Ace said.

"Damn...that sounds like an intense case." Dean commented.

"Yea and I've got first-hand experience." Ace said taking another bite.

"Oh, enlighten me." Dean said with pure curiosity.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this in my file. In all if my foster homes there was a fire set, by god knows what, in the nursery. Each time they thought i set it because after each fire i was the only one to get out without a mark on me and i just ran away." Ace finished with a sigh. She pushed the last bit of her burger to Dean.

"What...the...fuck?" Dean whispered.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"We need to leave. Now." Dean said dropping his burger on his plate and signaling the waitress for the bill.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

All the way home Dean mumbled curse words to himself. Ace was afraid that sudden rage would cause an accident. He was driving as if he'd lost his mind. They quickly pulled up to Bobby's house and Dean was out of the car in seconds. This wasn't Ace's idea of a normal date, but a date gone wrong.

As soon as Bobby let them into the house Dean headed straight for Sam's laptop. Bobby looked to Ace for an explanation, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Dean came back into the room with Sam trailing furiously behind him. Dean slammed open the computer and typed something furiously into a search engine.

Sam sat down next to him and a shocked expression sprung up on his face. Dean turned the computer screen in Ace's direction. On the screen was a news article that was written years ago about a house fire that killed a mother of two. Ace slumped down in the chair. She read the article and looked back up at the boys.

"This sounds like my case, but this happened years before I even became a hunter." She explained.

"This is our house, Ace. Our mom died." Dean said. Ace sat back in her chair and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at the boys as their minds seemed to drift back in time. Ace reached for Dean's hand, but he pulled away.

"What was the name of the foster home you stayed in?" Sam asked pulling the computer in front of him.

"Just look up Gibson fire." She answered. "You should find it."

Sam looked up what Ace said and sure enough there were plenty of images and links to the story. He turned the screen and Ace nodded. That was definitely one of the fires. They looked up a few more and each one had the same background, until Sam noticed something.

"Look at this, Dean." Sam said pointing to a spot on the screen. In the window of burning flames stood a dark figure. Dean's eyes went wide, he knew what this meant. Yellow Eyes was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Dean abruptly stood up from the table, grabbed his jacket and went into his room. Sam, Bobby and Ace just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Sam took initiative and went to talk to him. He walked down the hallway and opened the door. Dean sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Talk to me, Dean." Sam said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not sure whether to be pissed off or worried, Sam." Dean explained. "If she follows this case, it could kill her. He attacked another family remember?"

"I know, Dean, but we can't just keep her here. She said it herself. She's been following this case for months." Sam argued.

"We can't just let her walk into a death trap." Dean rebutted.

"I know, but we can't make that choice for her." Sam said with a heavy heart. The heart felt talk was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"I'm heading out, boys. I gotta go in the morning." Aces said. Dean didn't say a word. Sam looked at him begging him to walk her to the door. He still didn't move. Sam sighed and walked her to the door himself.

Bobby had gone to bed and it was just Sam and Ace on the porch, waiting for the other to say something.

"He doesn't let people so close, does he?" Ace asked Sam quietly.

"I guess. He cares, just hard for him to show it sometimes." Sam explained. "He doesn't want you to leave, you know."

"He has to tell me that himself, Sam. I've been chasing this thing for months. I can't just stop because you two think it might kill me. With what we do anything could kill us." Ace argued. Sam knew she was right.

"Just give him a chance." Sam begged.

"He's got till tomorrow morning. This is where I'm staying." Ace said. She took out a pen and wrote the address on Sam's hand and left. That was that.

Sam went back into the house back into the and back to Dean's room. He shut the door loud enough to get Dean's attention. He wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Dean. He was reluctant to go. He thought there wasn't a chance in hell she'd listen to him, but he went anyway.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Ace woke up the sound of a hard knock on the motel door. With a grudge, she opened the door, to find Dean standing there, like a lost puppy with a piece of paper in his hand. She moved aside and Dean walked into the room. Neither of them said a word. Ace leaned against the door, waiting for Dean to say something. She walked over to Dean and cupped his face between her hands. He slid his hands down the sides of her body and pulled her closer. There was no space between them. Dean leaned in for a kiss, but Ace put up her hand.

"Tell me you want me to stay, Dean." Ace whispered. Dean's hands dropped. Ace looked into his eyes and her hands dropped too. "Fine." She finished. She pulled completely away and folded her arms. She nodded towards the door. Dean walked out into the rain and got into his car. Ace watched sadly from her doorway as Dean turned on the Impala's engine.

As she began to walk back inside the engine cut off. She froze I her tracks as she heard a car door slam shut. She turned around and saw Dean standing soaking wet in the rain. She walked out into the rain, barefoot and all and stood in front of him. Once again, Dean pulled her closer and held her face in his hands.

"Stay." That was all he said until his lips met hers. The rain drops pierced Ace's and Dean's skin, but they didn't seem to mind. Dean turned Ace around and pressed her body against the Impala. Their heart rates sped up along with the intensity and passion. Ace pushed off Dean's jacket onto the wet ground and moaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck. She moved his face back to her and they continued to kiss. Dean opened the Impala's back door and slid inside. Once inside, there was no stopping them. Ace pulled Dean onto her and gripped his back as he pumped and pumped. The passion stayed ignited until it they both passed out from exhaustion.

**-The Next Morning-**

Dean woke with Ace still sleeping on top of him. All he did was smile. It was the biggest smile he'd had on his face in a while. He brushed Ace's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and shifted her body between Dean's legs. She opened her hazel eyes and looked at Dean. He traced his fingers along her spine. She giggled as he reached her lower back, being that it was sort of ticklish. Ace looked out the window and instantly covered her chest with Dean's jacket. Dean shot up and looked behind him to see Sam covering his eyes. He grinned and rolled down the window.

"Well meet you in the room." Dean said. Sam nodded and walked quickly back to Ace's room. Ace sighed and laughed. Dean grabbed her hips and she dropped the shirt and they went back at it, before her cell phone rang. She groaned and sat back up and answered her phone. Dean hoisted her up and continued to kiss her neck and chest. She wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and pulled herself closer and kissed his cheek.

"Sam, says we should come inside because people are wondering why the car is shaking." Ace laughed as she closed the phone. Dean laughed and they both got dressed and went inside the room.

As Dean and Ace walked in through the door they were glowing, but Sam didn't seem to notice. He was pacing around the room ruffling his hair out of frustration. Ace tapped Sam's shoulder out of concern and he just hugged her out of nowhere. Sam looked Ace in the eyes. She looked into his brown eyes all she could see was worry. She turned around to look at Dean and he too looked concerned.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You're lead was wrong, Ace. That demon you're hunting…is here…in town." Sam answered. Ace's eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" Ace asked Sam.

"I….umm…had a vision." Sam admitted quietly. Ace's eyes got wider, as did Dean's. Sam hadn't had visions in months.

"Is this a joke? You had a "vision"?" Ace asked sarcastically.

"He hasn't had one in months…" Dean commented.

"Are you two fucking serious right now?" Ace asked again.

"Ace…" Sam started, but he was interrupted by Ace's cell ringing. She wanted to leave it alone, so she just ignored it, but the caller was persistent.

"You should get that." Dean said. Ace sighed and answered the phone. She nodded her head in agreement to whatever the person on the line was saying.

"I gotta go, boys. I'm meeting a friend. I'll meet you two at Bobby's later." Ace grabbed her gun and stuffed it inside her jacket.

"Who are you meeting?" Sam asked.

"I'm meeting my friend Tom. He's in this case with me." She said grabbing her duffel bag. Both Dean and Sam remembered meeting Mr. Knowles…the douche from the bar, but before the brothers could protest, Ace was already out the door, in her car, and pulling onto the road.

Sam and Dean sat on the bed and sighed. They needed to figure out what exactly was going on. Sam gripped his head as it throbbed I pain. He fell to the floor and Dean rushed over. The motel door flew off its hinges with some unknown force. Dean stared at Sam, not knowing how to help him. Sam came to and looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"You need to call Ace." Sam said quietly. Dean quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6- **

Dean was pacing around the room, calling Ace's phone a million times a minute.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked with all urgency.

"I wouldn't make something like this up, Dean." He answered simply.

"Look around, Sam. There's gotta be something around here that will tell us where she went." Dean said as he began to tear through the drawers next to the bed. The boys searched for any kind a clue, until Sam scrounged up a piece of paper in the garbage can with an address on it.

"It's our only lead, Dean. We gotta go." Sam said.

The boys rushed to the Impala, and followed the road to the address. When they reached their destination they saw Ace's car parked in front of a light blue house with a classic white picket fence. There was an unknown car parked behind it. The boys burst out the car, past the fence, and to the front door. Sam knocked and in just a few minutes a little girl about the age of five answered the door.

"Mommy, there are strange men at the door!" the little girl cried out. A woman quickly appeared with an infant on her hip. She only looked to be in her early thirties.

"Can I help you gentlemen?' The woman asked.

"Is, Ace…I mean Alyssa here?" Sam asked the woman. The infant began to cry.

"Yea, come on in. Sorry what're your names?"

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Dean introduced.

"He's your brother….interesting." The woman moved aside and welcomed in Sam and Dean. She pointed down the hallway that seemed to lead to the family room.

The woman went upstairs to put the infant down for a nap. The brothers followed the voices that came from farther down the hallway. They reached the opening where they saw Ace reading a story to another child and Knowles was sitting in the kitchen across the hall with a beer. The boys scoffed and the child became stiff at the strangers looking at his "friend". The pointed and Ace turned to see Sam and Dean looking quite confused. Ace put the boy on the couch and told him to continue reading. She pulled the brothers into the study to talk.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Did you follow me?" Ace asked. She folded her arms across her chest. Sam was thinking of how to answer her questions. Dean was wondering why he was so turned on by her being angry. "WELL?" Ace asked a little louder.

"You need to get everyone out of this house." Dean ordered.

"Excuse me? Do either of you want to tell me what's going on?" Ace asked again with a hint of irritability in her voice.

"There's no time to explain, you just…." Sam said, but was interrupted by a small voice in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Declan?" Ace asked the little boy.

"I went pee pee." The little boy said looking down at his soaking wet pants. Ace sighed and took the boy and led him upstairs. Sam looked at him.

They knew what they needed to do. They walked out of the study. It didn't take a lot to get a drunken Knowles out of the house. Sam helped him safely into the Impala. Now the focus was on getting Ace and the kids out of the house. As the boys rushed upstairs to get the kids they saw Ace rushing to the bathroom with Declan. The door to the nursery was closed. Sam and Dean debated whether to go in or not. Ace rushed past them and opened the door to the nursery and went to help the mother change the baby. Ace rushed past them again, but Dean stopped her.

"How do you know this family?"

"I knew her by my social worker when I was little. That's her niece, Maria." Ace explained moving once again past the brothers and putting Declan down for a nap. Ace walked back into the nursery and the door closed behind her. The doorknob jiggled slowly at first then it jiggle furiously.

"Sam…Dean…are one of you against the door? What the hell?" Ace screamed in alarm. She screamed and in an instant Dean and Sam began throwing themselves against the door to bust it open.

Ace continued to scream, but this time is was Maria's name she was yelling. She screamed for the baby.

"What's going on in there, Ace?" Sam yelled through the door.

"Maria's on the god damn ceiling!" Ace yelled back.

Sam and Dean ran to the Impala to grab mini axes to try to break down the door again. As they ran back up the walkway flames burst through the windows of the nursery. Dean ran faster than he ever knew possible. The boys reached the upstairs to find the door blown off and Ace lying on the floor, blood flowing from her head and Declan staring down at her. Sam grabbed the boy and Dean went for the nursery. As Ace had said, Maria was on the ceiling and the crib was on fire. Both were dead for sure. As the flames spread, Dean picked up Ace and he and Sam fled down the staircase. Sam put Declan in the back with Knowles; Dean sat in the passenger seat with an unconscious Ace in his lap. Sam called 911 as he drove them to the hospital.

When they reached this hospital the 911 call had gotten to the house and put out the flames, but Maria and the baby were long gone by that time. The EMT's took Ace from Dean and gave her an air mask and declared that she'd need to be in the ICU. Nurses escorted the boys to the waiting room. Dean watched helplessly as they wheeled Ace away into the ICU: Burn Unit. Sam called Bobby and he arrived in less than fifteen minutes.

**-Hours Later-**

Sam and Declan were asleep on the waiting room couch. Dean had called Knowles a cab so he was someone else's problem now. Bobby was trying to get Dean to calm down, but he was too preoccupied to think. The only thing on his mind was Ace. They were all pretty worried.

The doctor came out from behind the double doors and greeted the Bobby and Dean with a small smile.  
"So what's going on, doc?' Dean asked him.

"I am Dr. Marleigh. Alyssa is…fighting. She practically suffocated in that room. Her burns are only first degree. Her head however, is in the worst condition. You two told the EMT's she was thrown across the hall from the blast?" Dr. Marleigh asked. Dean tried to keep a straight face with the doctor's name. He took a few deep breathes to contain himself.

"Yea, she was and she hit her head against the wall and then on the floor. Why…what happened?" Dean gulped. The doctor was skipping around the bad part that much Dean could tell and by the looks of it, Bobby could too.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7 of TMLL-

"Please just get to the point, doc." Dean said curtly.

"Those to head hits that you mentioned fractured her skull in two places. With that kind head damage there's likely to be some short term memory loss. According to her lung condition, she couldn't have been conscious for long. She inhaled a lot of smoke, so when she was thrown from the blast, as you said, she wasn't even conscious. That girl should have died." Doctor Marleigh explained.

"Well she didn't. Can we see her?" Dean asked. The doctor nodded, but warned she wasn't awake. Bobby woke up Sam and Declan and the four of them went to see Ace.

The boys were led down a bland hallway passing other people who were probably in a worse condition then Ace was. The nurse extended her hand in welcome them into the hospital room. The boys walked in to see Ace lying there, as still as a corpse with an oxygen mask and a bandage around her head. Declan grabbed onto Dean's hand as he stared in shock at Ace's condition. Bobby squeezed in between everyone and took a seat next to the bed. Sam moved to another seat on the other side of the bed. Declan let go of Dean's hand and sat on the edge of the bed. No one had said a word.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Declan had gotten some paper and crayons from nurse to make Ace a few pictures. He drew a picture of Maria and the baby standing happily outside his newly ruined home. No one had told him that they were both dead yet. He drew another card saying wakeup soon with hearts and smiles all over it. Sam and Bobby tried to entertain him, by helping him with the pictures, but the art work phase didn't last long. The lovely nurse came and took Declan to a play room in the Children's Ward to have more fun. Then it was just Bobby, Sam, and Dean. Bobby and Sam were making small talk to block out the awkward silence, but Dean still hadn't made a sound. Bobby gave Sam a look and they both left the room leaving Dean alone with Ace.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Sam and Bobby came back with three coffees and Dean was still in the same position they had left him in. They sighed as a nurse came in with Declan and announced that visiting hours were over. Before they left Declan ran to the bed and gave Ace a goodbye kiss on the cheek. As the men reached the lobby Declan ran past them into a man's arms.

"Who are you three?" The man asked the trio.

"We're long time mutual friends with Maria and Alyssa. Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Maria's husband…"The man said as his voice broke. "How is Alyssa?" He asked giving Declan his jacket.

"She's not so good now, but hopefully she'll come around." Bobby answered. The man shook their hands and took off with Declan. Bobby, Sam, and Dean then proceeded back to Ace's motel to get her things, they then headed home.

**-That Night-**

Dean sat alone on the couch flipping mindlessly through television channels. He was guzzling down one beer after another. Sam and Bobby were definitely worried. They hoped to god that Dean didn't feel guilty, but they knew deep down that he was feeling guilty as hell, he just didn't show it. Sam took an older brother role for the time being and took Dean's beer and sat next to him. To his surprise Dean didn't look at Sam with an "I'm gonna tear your balls off" glare.

"I'm not gonna talk about my feelings, Sammy. I know you. You just wanna hear me say what you already know." Dean said rudely as he took the beer back and finished it with a burp.

"Dean...please..." Sam begged him.

"Yea I feel fucking guilty. If my god damn feelings hadn't gotten in the way she'd be awake right now and here with us instead of that god forsaken hospital." Dean admitted. Sam didn't expect Dean to open up so much.

"It's not your fault, Dean." Sam argued. "No one knew this kind of thing was going to happen."

"I'm going to bed." Dean concluded He grabbed his beer and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

**-Three Weeks Later February 8th –**

It had been three weeks since the accident and Ace still hadn't waken up.

Everyone was worried that she wouldn't come out of the coma Sam and Dean went out of town for another case and Ace was never the topic of conversation for the sake of Dean's sanity.

They came back to South Dakota, a couple days ago, to stay with Bobby once again. The trio was sitting around enjoying a few beers when Bobby's cell phone rang. He answered the phone and his eyes widened in what Dean and Sam perceived as surprise. Bobby declared they were going to the hospital to see Ace. Dean was hesitant, but followed along anyways. Bobby, Dean, and Sam toppled into the Impala and drove off to the hospital.

Once inside the hospital, Bobby asked for Ace's doctor. When he came, he was all smiles. He led them to Ace's room and closed the door behind them. At the sound of the door clicking closed, Ace's eyes slowly opened. Sam and Bobby walked happily towards the bed. Ace looked questioningly at Sam and smiled at

Bobby. She shot a questioning look Dean's way as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How're you feeling, Ace?" Sam asked her gently as he reached out to hold her hand, but she flinched away from it. Sam looked hurt for a split second and remembered what the doctor had said. He looked at Ace again and then to Dean and Bobby.

"She doesn't remember us." Sam admitted.

"Her memory will come back soon enough." Doctor Marleigh interrupted. "The memory loss is only temporary."

"How long is temporary?" Dean asked. Ace stared straight ahead at Dean. She looked so scared.

"Maybe a few days, weeks." Doctor Marleigh answered.

"That's just fucking fantastic." Dean commented and began to head out of the room. Sam grabbed his arm, pulled him back into the room, and turned his attention back to Ace who was trying to say something.

"Your voice...sounds familiar." Ace said between husky breaths. "I've...heard your voice before." Dean's eyes went wide.

"We'll be right back." Bobby said nodding to Sam and they left the room leaving Dean and Ace alone again.

She looked at him as he paced the floor around the bed. She reached for the help button, but Dean caught her hand. She winced and put her hand back down by her side. Dean put his hands back in his pockets and paced back to the end of the bed.

"You really don't remember me, Alyssa?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…I don't…and how do you know my name?" Ace asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you soon." Dean said quickly. He opened the door to find Sam and Bobby perched against the door. He brushed past them and to the exit door. Sam and Bobby smiled at Ace and followed Dean out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8 of TWLL-

"_I hope you know I care, Ace. I shouldn't have made you stay. Now you can't even remember me. I just can't do anything right, can i? I say this all the time, usually when people can't hear me though. I can be a pain in the ass sometimes that much I know, but I try to make it up. Even the best fail you know? I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening to you. I should've just let you leave. I'm sorry."_ A voice said.

Ace woke up in a flash. Her hands cramped as she relaxed her hands from the bed. She slowed her breathing back down. It was all slowly coming back to her. She'd been sleeping for weeks, something caused that. She wasn't sure what, but she knew those men from somewhere, she just couldn't quite place it yet. It'd been three days; she needed to know what happened.

She stripped herself of the tubes and wires and slowly got out of the bed. She stumbled as she reached for the cell phone and called Maria. The operator said the number was not available. Ace mumbled curse words under her breath and got back up and walked to the door. She brushed her red hair behind her ears and walked down the hallway. She was surprised there was no security. She figured because no one in the ICU would be able to get up.

A swift puff of air blew past her. She turned around to see a man she didn't know. He put his hand to her head and in an instant they were outside Bobby's place. Ace opened her eyes to see the figure was gone. She gasped and fell to her knees as the Impala pulled onto the lot. Dean and Sam broke out of the car and rushed over to help Ace off the ground. They each took to her side and swung her arms over their shoulders and hoisted her inside. Bobby was all too calm to see her at the door. They helped her onto the couch.

"You boys didn't break her out did you?" Bobby asked turning the corner with a blanket.

"Of course we didn't!" Sam argued. "How'd you even get here?" He asked directing his question towards Ace.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Ace said. Her head was throbbing and she felt she would pass out from the pain.

"We'll talk about it on the way back to the hospital." Dean said helping her up from the couch.

"It was some dude in a trench coat." Ace informed them. "I don't need to go back, just get me some pain killers. My head is fucking killing me."

Dean let her lay back down on the couch. Bobby grabbed Advil from the med cabinet in the bathroom and Sam grabbed her some clothes from her car. Ace had her back facing them and the burn scars were there for all to see. The scars ran down the right side of her back and hip. Dean swallowed spit and turned away. Ace took the clothes and changed. She wondered to herself why her things would be here, but she pushed that question to the back of her mind for the time being and went to Sam's room to go to bed.

"You think Cas brought her back?" Sam asked Bobby and Dean as they all sat down inside Bobby's study.

"Who else wears a trench coat and just pops people everywhere?" Dean answered sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam said rolling his eyes. Bobby, Dean, and Sam discussed further options and Ace's case. After a while, they decided to go to bed and discuss it in the morning.

**-The Next Morning-**

Ace grabbed the Advil bottle and took out three pills and made some tea. She picked up the phone and dialed Maria's number for what must have been the twentieth time since she arrived back at Bobby's. She slammed the phone shut in frustration. It wasn't like Maria to ignore this many calls, let and it was weird that the was phone disconnected. Something was definitely wrong. Ace swallowed the pills and grabbed her duffel bag from the bedroom. On her way out she bumped into Dean. He looked at her then his eyes landed on her duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked positioning his body to block the doorway.

"Get out of my way, please." Ace said trying to dodge Dean's arms.

"You're not getting out this way, babe." Dean argued.

"If you must know, I'm going to see my friend Maria. Something's wrong." Ace answered trying once again to dodge Dean's arms.

"You can't go." He said taking her shoulders and pushing her gently backwards.

"Why the hell not? Let go of me you arrogant freak. Who the hell do you think you are?" Ace exclaimed. "I'm leaving." She finished pushing Dean out of the way and walking over the threshold.

Dean turned to yell after her, but Castiel had turned up out of nowhere, as usual. Ace stopped abruptly and stared at Cas. She turned to Dean with a questioning look. Cas move to put his hand on her forehead, but she turned his arm painfully behind his back. Dean smirked, very impressed. Cas countered her attack and pulled her arm back with a loud pop coming from her shoulder. She winced in pain.

"What the hell do you want?" Ace screamed. Sam walked to the foyer to see Ace and Cas' current position. Ace gave him a yearning look, but Sam didn't dare move.

"You're being hunted. Whatever killed your friend is after you." Cas answered. He let go of Ace's arm. Her expression went from pain to shock in seconds.

"What do you mean _killed_? Maria's not dead. How do you even know her?" Ace asked again. Her voice was breaking.

"You two didn't tell her?" Castiel asked directing his question to Sam and Dean.

"It didn't really come up…" Sam argued.

Before Ace could argue Castiel's hands gripped her head and images of their fate came screaming through her memory. Cas let go and Ace dropped to floor, her memory obviously restored and her scars instantly healed. Ace turned to Dean and rushed past him and out to the living room. Dean looked at Sam. Dean walked after Ace and found her slumped over on Sam's bed. When she noticed Dean she quickly got up and looked towards the window and stared into space. Dean stood behind her silently and just hugged her waist to his. They stood there as she gripped his hands for much needed strength. After a few minutes, Ace turned towards Dean and managed a smile. Dean smiled back and embraced her. Ace ran her hands down Dean's chest and looked into his soulful green eyes. Dean knew what she wanted…and it wasn't sex. It was revenge.

Sam stared at Dean over the rim of his bottle, and Dean was glaring at Ace over the rim of his. Ace was pacing on the porch. Dean and Sam looked away for a split second and she was off the porch. Sam got up from the porch and Dean sat calmly. Dean put his index finger up meaning wait for it. Sam heard a car engine rev up multiple times, but never started. His gaze traced back to Dean who was just grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Ace stormed back into the house with nothing but fury flashing in her eyes.

"What'd you do my car, Dean?" Ace yelled. Dean shrugged and she turned to Sam who put his hands in in a helpless defense. "Fine, be a dick..." She sighed and took a spot on the couch in the living room for the rest of that morning.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9 of TWLL-

**-That Evening-**

"I know you hear me, you stupid, angel!" Ace whispered to herself on the porch. She turned her back for a second and then Castiel appeared. He looked a little frustrated.

"What do you want, Alyssa?" Castiel grumbled.

"Shit! You can't just pop up, good god. I need some information from you." Ace said.

"What type of information?" Cas asked her.

"For one, what demon killed Dean and Sam's mother and why would it want to hurt Maria and her family?" She asked.

"Maria was just something on the side. Whatever killed them was after you." Castiel said in a monotone voice. Ace's eyes opened in shock.

"Why the hell would something want to kill me?" Ace asked.

"It's trying to hurt the Winchesters. Azazel is a strong demon that has been haunting their family since they were born…" Cas started.

"He's the one that killed their mom." Ace assumed.

"Correct. He killed Sam's girlfriend in college and now he's trying to kill you." Cas stated.

"Why would he want me dead?"

"I have to talk to the other angels about that, but in the meantime don't do anything Dean would do." Castiel said before he disappeared.

Ace sighed and buried her face in her hands. She walked onto the porch for air. After a few minutes she felt the warmth of another body on her arms. She breathed in the scent and embraced it. Dean kissed her neck and just stood there with her. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew what would happen if she acted on her anger. It would cost her her life.

He kissed her hair and took in her natural scent. He hugged her closer and she gripped on to him for what she made seem like the last time. She turned around to face Dean. She held his face in her hands. He squeezed them and looked into her eyes. He didn't know this woman very long, but he felt as if they belonged together. Dean knew this much was true, but part of him knew, this wouldn't last long. Ace knew she cared for him, more than she had any man in her life. She put her head to his chest and just let the hug overtake her. Dean lifted her chin and their lips met in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. They forgot the world for only a moment and only knew the other. They walked back inside and went to bed without another word.

**-In the Middle of the Night-**

"You can't possibly be serious, Cas." Dean argued.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but that's what I've heard." Cas put simply.

"There has to be another way." Dean rebutted in all furiousness.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"Shut it, Sammy. Cas, find another way. I'll give my fucking soul; just make this crap go away." Dean shouted. Bobby looked down the hall and the door to Dean's room was still closed, which meant Ace was still asleep.

"Dean, keep your goddamn voice down. For the love of God." Bobby warned. Dean dropped his voice a few notches, but he didn't let the subject go.

"Just find another way, Cas, I'm begging you." Dean asked. His voice was breaking and he was completely desperate.

"There is no other way Dean. You must do this, for her sake." Cas concluded before he vanished. Dean groaned and snatched a beer from the fridge and went back to bed. Sam and Bobby looked at each other with sad looks on their faces. They were depressed that there was no other way out of this, but it had to be done.

**-Late the Next Morning-**

Ace was naked under the covers, sleeping with a smile on her face. Dean sat up awake knowing what he had to do. He quietly slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He grabbed Ace's bag and began to stuff her clothes into it. Ace stirred and woke up. She looked over at Dean packing and sat up in the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her chest and her expression twisted from a smile to being puzzled. She bent over the side of the bed and pulled on her underwear and Dean's shirt.

"What's going on?" Ace asked tiredly. "Do we have a case?"

"No." Dean said curtly. Ace was taken aback by Dean's angry tone. Dean dumped her bag into her arms and left the room silently. Ace stood there dumbstruck. She pulled on her jeans and stalked after him. She reached for his arm, but he instantly pulled away.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Winchester?" Ace yelled at him. Sam and Bobby poked their heads around the corner to see what was going on and they didn't like what they saw.

"You need to leave, Alyssa." Dean said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What? Why?" Ace asked. Her voice was breaking, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"Sam and I haven't had a case in a month because of you. You're slowing us down. You're nothing but baggage." Dean said. He couldn't look at her, but he could feel in his heart the knives he was digging into her back.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Ace asked. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The pain just kept coming with every second that passed. Dean finally turned to her and stood face to face with her.

"What I mean is that you're deadweight. There's no pressing reason for you to be here anymore. So I suggest you leave." He said rudely. He watched her hold back the tears, but soon her face turned to anger. Ace gave him a swift smack in the face.

"Go to Hell, Dean Winchester." Ace said. She grabbed her duffel and sped out the door. She never dreamed she'd break for anyone let alone, but this knife had dug its way in.

Dean stood there motionless as he listened to the light whimpers outside the slammed front door. Sam and Bobby tumbled around the corner and glared at Dean for what just occurred. Sam headed for the door, but Dean put his arm out to block him. Out of nowhere they heard the rev of an engine and the screeches of tires against the pavement. Sam threw his best bitch face in Dean's direction and he had every right to do it. Dean's face was emotionless as he clung to the chair for support. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. Ace was gone. She wasn't coming back at least not after the things he'd said to her. He didn't think he'd ever hear from her again. He knew it was better off that way.

"You could've told her the truth you know." Sam said as he and Bobby took seats at the table.

"She wouldn't have left." Dean said simply.

"Maybe so, but at least she wouldn't have wanted to kill you." Sam commented.

"The girl's too much like you, Dean. She's gonna do something drastic." Bobby warned.

"She'll be fine." Dean said. He got up from the table and went back to his room. He shut the door behind him and drank himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10 of TWLL-**

**-Three Days Later-**

"How long has he been in that room?" Sam asked Bobby and that dull and rainy Thursday morning.

"It's been three days, how long can he hang over this girl? They only knew each other for maybe a month or two." Bobby said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, obviously to them it was something deeper. I'm not sure what to tell you." Sam answered brushing his hair away from his face. The two sipped their coffee in silence, not sure what to do with the boy behind the door. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Dean slumped over the threshold and grabbed his keys off the kitchen table. Before Dean could get anywhere close to the door, Sam grabbed the keys out of in hand.

"You're drunk, Dean." Bobby said. Dean glared at him through glazed eyes.

"Gimme the goddamn keys, Sam." Dean demanded.

"I can't Dean." Sam said. He stuck the car keys into the chest pocket of his jacket and didn't look back up at Dean. He could feel Dean's eyes burn a hole into the top of his head. Dean groaned and stalked off outside to the porch taking another beer with him.

Sam and Bobby were helpless. They couldn't bring Ace back. Dean had slammed that door closed. Ace wasn't going to come back, unless Dean begged her to, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Not only would Dean not beg, but Ace's life would be in danger and he wanted to protect her. It's just part of who he was, though he could've done it better.

Dean stalked back inside and slumped on the couch and travelled aimlessly through the TV channels. He finally landed on the news station that was discussing another fire. Bobby and Sam listened from the kitchen table to the report.

"A horrible fire, which broke out only minutes ago, killed a woman in her late twenties and her fourth month old daughter. According to the local fire department, the fire began in the house nursery and spread from there. There are currently no known causes of the fire and no witnesses, but if anyone has any information, please call the number…" The reporter said, but before he could finish his statement Dean cut the TV off. He moved his ass from the couch to his bed and stayed silent for the remainder of the hour.

**-One Hour Later-**

The bedroom door was shut. It hadn't been moved from its hinges in an hour's time. There was no sound coming from behind it and no one dared to knock on it. Dean had neither come out for beer or even to go to the bathroom and no one risked their necks to make sure he was ok, though they surely wanted to. No one made a noise, the only thing you could hear was the low humming of the brewing coffee in the kitchen. The Bobby Singer house hold wasn't exactly a happy one. Sam contemplated getting Dean to take a case. He'd found one a few days ago in Dallas, but wasn't sure if Dean would go or not. He decided to put his neck out and went to ask Dean about the case.

"You got a case?" Dean groaned as Sam entered the room.

"Yea, but you…" Sam started.

"Let's go." Dean interrupted. Sam opened his mouth to ask why he wanted to go so suddenly, but he thought it was best not to question him.

"Alright. We can leave tomorrow morning." Sam stated.

"No, we can leave tonight. You've got no plans right?" Dean said grabbing his bag to stuff clothes into it.

"No…I guess I don't have plans." Sam said. He left the room, knowing there was no use in arguing with him.

Sam left Dean and went to pack his own things. When he went to prepare the guns he realized they were low on ammo and went out to get some from the gun store. He took the Impala downtown to the gun shop, parked and went inside. He picked out shot gun and pistol ammo. After that, he went shopping for normal ammo he went down to the "special weapon" shop. He went to the shop and picked up silver bullets and a few other things. He stood in the line to check out. He was feeling impatient as he stood there tapping his foot. The woman in front of him dropped her things on the counter and turned furiously around to him. When she saw him, Sam stopped tapping his foot and the anger immediately washed from the woman's face. She turned quickly back around purchased her items and rushed out of the store. Sam quickly bought the weapons and rushed after her.

"Please wait, Ace." Sam yelled. She didn't listen she threw the items into the back of her car and went to open the driver's seat. Sam closed the door and stood in front of her. She looked as if she would pummel him to the ground.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked impatiently.

"Talk to Dean. He's a wreck. I can't stand to see him this way." Sam said. He saw it in her eyes that she missed Dean. He could tell that she tried hard not to let her hurt show. She was just like Dean.

"I've got nothing to say to him anymore and I can see you two have a case." Ace said attempting to grab the handle on the car door. Sam blocked her.

"That's a lame excuse, c'mon. Anyone in the world can see it." Sam said.

"See what?" Ace asked innocently.

"That you love him." Sam said simply. Ace couldn't take it anymore. She finally pulled Sam's giant ass out of the way and got a good grip on the car door, but Sam held her hand. She looked up at him, the emotions made themselves known.

"We've only known each other like two months, Sam!" Ace exclaimed. She flung Sam's hand off hers and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"It's destiny goddamnit!" Sam yelled back. A few people passed and gave them weird glances, but that didn't stop Ace from going off.

"That's bullshit, Sam and you know it! You could hardly even call what we had a relationship. Just give it a fucking rest. Who the hell told you this was destiny?" Ace argued.

"Castiel." Sam stated as a matter of factly.

"That god forsaken angel doesn't know shit." Ace said and she got into her car and drove away. As she reversed her car Sam noticed something in the back of her car through the window. His eyes widened with realization and he rushed back to his car and back to Bobby's house.

He left the weapons in the car and yelled for Bobby and Dean to grab every weapon possible. Bobby rushed out with urgency and asked what was going on. Sam told him what happened and what he saw and Bobby knew instantly what was going on. He grabbed his gun from the study and rushed out to put stuff in the trunk.

Sam rushed to see where Dean was. He was sitting there doing a gun check. Dean looked up from his gun and could tell something was wrong. Sam explained what was going on and that they didn't have much time, but Dean refused.

"C'mon Dean. She's on a suicide mission." Sam yelled. He was really frustrated.

"He can't kill her. There's no love there." Dean argued.

"It's been written all over your face for the past three days, Dean. That girl loves you and you love her too. If Bobby and I can see it so can everyone else." Sam yelled. Dean sat there dumbstruck. Sam had finally gotten through to him. Dean knew his little brother was right. He finally got up and rushed outside into the driver's seat of the Impala and they sped to Maria's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11 (final) of TMLL-**

Dean drove at least 40 miles over the suggested speed limit. Like Sam predicted, Ace's car was out on the street. Dean shot out of the car and to the front door. He looked up to the nursery window it was as black as ash. He hoped to god nothing was going on. He pushed his entire body up against the locked door. Bobby moved him out of the way and pushed his own boy against it and the door flew off its hinges. Sam and Dean looked surprised and Bobby shrugged it off. They trio rushed inside. Ace was nowhere in sight. They looked around the house. Everything was in place. From what they could see, nothing was missing and nothing was broken.

Dean ran up the stairs and all the doors were open, but one. The door at the end of the hallway, black as coal, was blocked off by caution tape. Dean looked closer at the tape and it looked as if it had been tampered with. His eyes flared with worry and he shook the door knob and there was rustling on the other side. He let go of the knob and the door opened and Ace stood there on the other side of the tape. Dean couldn't help but stare. He hadn't seen her since the fight. Ace opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She turned her back to him and stared down at the floor. Dean followed her gaze to see a symbol to summon Azazel. Dean ripped down the tape and pulled Ace by the waist out of the room. Ace turned so quickly and punched Dean straight in the jaw. Dean stammered back in surprise.

"What the hell, Ace?" Dean exclaimed. He gripped his jaw in pain. He'd finally had a taste of Ace's short temper.

"Don't touch me, Dean…ever again." Ace said.

She turned her back again, and Dean pulled her closer and this time their lips met in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss linger. Their lips finally parted, but they only stayed a few millimeters away from each other. "Goddamnit, Dean." Ace muttered. She pushed him away from her and she literally flew into the burnt down nursery. The door shut behind her and Dean pushed against the door with all his might. Sam and Bobby tried to help in any way they could, but the door wouldn't budge. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Ace with only a single trickle of blood coming from the side of her forehead. She stood there awestruck and in shock.

Dean pressed his body against Ace's in an embrace. He kissed her hair and exhaled a sigh of relief. Sam and Bobby relaxed and a smile crossed their faces. They walked back downstairs and staggered onto the couch. Dean stayed upstairs with Ace in his arms. She looked up at him with love in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean pressed her body closer till there was no way there was any space between them. They reluctantly pulled away and walked downstairs. Sam smiled at his brother and Ace. They had silently made up and they hoped Azazel wasn't going to do anything surprising.

**-That Evening-**

They accepted what Sam liked to call "destiny". Neither of them believed there was anything like that…until now. They stood outside on the porch together and leaned on the banister. Ace had her back against the banister and Dean was facing her. She held her hands on his chest while he looked over her head into the darkness. She pulled his face to her attention.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Dean?" Ace asked him.

"If I did you would've tried to help. I didn't want you to." Dean admitted. His hands moved from her lower back to her shoulders. He ran his hands down the backs of her slender arms. The goose bumps rose and he slid his jacket off and onto her shoulders.

"You know very well I don't like doing what people tell me to." Ace teased. Dean smiled and she smiled too.

"You kids hungry?" Bobby asked over the threshold. The couple nodded and headed inside to the kitchen. As Ace walked into the kitchen her face was flushed of her color and she became pale and sickly looking. She rushed quickly excused herself and went into the bedroom. Dean looked worriedly down the hallway. He looked back over his shoulder to Sam and Bobby at the table and they shrugged in confusion. Dean figured it was a lady thing and went back to the table and ate.

**-One Hour Later-**

Ace had been to the store and back and was pacing up and down the hallway. Bobby, Dean, and Sam watched curiously as Ace paced up and down the hallway and eventually went out onto the porch. She slammed the front door behind her. Dean became a little more worried when he heard the car door. He followed Ace outside and found her in the passenger seat of the Impala. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

They sat in silence for a moment and after a few more seconds she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and he rested his hand on hers. So much was being said in the silence. Dean didn't ask what was wrong because he knew she wouldn't tell him. Ace kissed Dean's cheek and they went back inside.

They had a silent relationship, but all they had to do was look at each other and the words on their hearts were spoken. Sam and Bobby knew what was going to happen, they just didn't know how. Ace's destiny was to die if she stayed with Dean, but they were also destined to be together. Her death was inevitable and it was something they'd all come to accept.

The five people in the house all went to bed. It was late and they'd have a long and eventful day. Sam got his bed back. Bobby went to his room and Dean and Ace went to bed together. For once in the life of the Winchesters, everything seemed normal.

**-The Next Morning-**

Ace was in the bathroom for the second time that morning. She wasn't feeling well and she just sat there in front of the toilet afraid of what was happening. As she left the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen her thoughts suddenly went to Declan and Maria's husband. She knew they hadn't gone back to the house yet for Declan's sake, but he had some things there that he loved.

"Sam? Dean?" Ace called into Bobby's study. The trio was discussing past cases and strategies when she came in.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her. She slid on the couch next to him and asked for help going to get Declan's things. Dean was reluctant to let her go back to the house, but he didn't think anything was going to happen again so soon. So they agreed.

The four of them got into Impala and drove across town to the house. No one was expecting anything to happen. They were, of course, very cautious, but were not afraid. They walked slowly into the house, when they figured the coast was clear they relaxed and Ace led the boys upstairs to Declan's room and they gathered his clothes into suitcases and some of his toys into bags. Ace went to another room to find anything thing else she could get that belonged to Maria or the baby.

"So you two are serious now?" Sam asked Dean quietly as he stuffed a t-shirt into a bag.

"I'm not exactly sure where we stand, Sammy." Dean replied. "I care about her."

"Just say you love the girl, boy." Bobby interrupted. He dropped a few trash bags in the middle of the floor and began picking up the toys around the room.

"Fine…I love her." Dean whispered. Sam and Bobby awed and Dean flashed them a nervous smile, but it quickly faded when a strange smell blew into the room.

Everyone smelled the strange scent in the air. It was gas. Dean, Bobby, and Sam ran out of the room to find Ace. They saw her standing outside of the nursery dripping with gas and the gs can in her hand

"That's what I saw in her car..." Sam whispered to Bobby and Dean. Ace wasn't Ace any longer. She had the sickest, most twisted smile on her face. Her eyes were no longer hazel. They were Yellow.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12 of TMLL- **

"Welcome to the game of life. It looks like we've got a special player this afternoon." Azazel said with Ace's voice. Dean's face became a twisted scowl. His loose fingers became tight fists and he was ready to spring, but he couldn't hurt Ace. Sam grabbed his brother's jacket knowing his impulse to pummel Azazel.

"Why the hell are you here?" Dean yelled.

"Well that's no way to treat an honored guest. I'm here to finish what I started." Azazel said with a cocky tone.

"You sonofvabitch…" Dean murmured taking a step closer. Azazel put up a finger and pulled out a lighter. Dean stopped midstride his face changed to worry and concern. He wasn't gonna let Ace die this way, but he had no choice. He didn't want destiny, especially now that this was happening.

"This girl's a fighter, Dean...she put up one hell of a fight." The demon stated.

"Leave her the fuck alone you sonofvabitch…" Dean warned again.

"You hurt Azazel, you hurt Ace." Sam warned. Dean's temper was getting the best of him.

"This reunion is getting a little boring. How about I lighten the mood?" Azazel joked. He lit the lighter and that twisted smile curled onto Ace's face again. A single tear streaked Dean's cheek as the demon threw the lighter into the air. Dean tackled Ace to the ground and Sam caught the lighter. Dean pulled his arm back to punch the bastard, but Bobby held his arm.

"Don't do it, kid. She's still somewhere in there." Bobby said. Dean pulled his arm out of Bobby's grasp.

Sam rushed back from the Impala with John's book with the de demonizing spell. Dean held down Azazel as Sam read the spell. All the while Azazel seemed unaffected. Sam finished the spell and nothing had happened. Suddenly Sam, Bobby, and Dean all flew backwards. Sam slammed against the far wall while Bobby and Dean were thrown over the banister. Dean called out for Castiel and he instantly appeared. Dean shouted at him to force Azazel out of Ace's body. Castiel informed him that they were somehow attached and that if he parted them it would kill Ace for good. Dean was conflicted but he didn't have time to think about it. Castiel was thrown against the wall and Azazel looked as if he was having seizures.

"She's fighting him." Cas informed everyone. Azazel continued to struggle on the floor and suddenly he was actually still. His eyes shot open tears poured down. Sam called out for Dean and he sped up those stairs with Bobby at his heels. Sam moved aside as Ace took over her own body for a few minutes. Dean held her face in his hands as his emotions took over.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Ace whispered. She lifted her hand and brushed his face lightly. He held her hand there.

"Don't be…it doesn't matter." Dean whispered softly.

"I need you to kill me…" Ace told the three men on all sides of her. She looked up at Bobby and Sam and back at Dean who looked as if he might die himself.

"Ace... I can't." Dean stammered.

"Do it, Dean." She pulled her hand from his grasp and gripped the gun in her back pocket and handed it to him. He shook his head. Ace began to cry as Dean put the gun down. She looked at all the men around her and smiled weak smile as tears continued to stain her face. Dean looked hurt.

"You can't give up, Ace. Just keep fighting." Dean demanded. He refused to cry.

"He's too strong." Ace said. Her legs began to twitch. That showed there wasn't much time until Azazel would be back.

"You can't just give up." Dean exclaimed softly as he squeezed Ace's hand.

"I love you, Dean." She said simply and her eyes shot open and her entire body shook violently.

Before they knew it, Bobby, Dean, and Sam flew against the wall. Ace stood up, Azazel had full control. He shook his head.

"Say good-bye, little Winchester." Azazel whispered. He took the lighter and touched it to Ace's hair and she lit up in flames. Dean screamed out. He bolted for Ace, but Sam and Bobby dragged him out of the house. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't save her. Dean fought against Sam and Bobby's pulling, but he just couldn't break away from their grip. Sam and Bobby pulled him outside kicking and screaming. As the rest of the house burst into flames, Dean fell to the ground and the tears surfaced. He completely broke down.

The trio watched the house burn and fall to pieces. Dean just knelt on the ground feeling helpless and ultimately alone. Sam touched his shoulder, but Dean smacked it way. He didn't want comfort, all he wanted was Ace, but that was impossible now. He wiped his face with his sleeve and got up from the ground as the fire engines blared from down the street.

The three men stood there with the rest of the neighborhood as the fire department put out the flames. Bobby, Dean, and Sam were questioned by the police and then eventually left alone. Dean silently broke down as the coroners wheeled out Ace's body. He watched sadly as she was put inside the truck like an object. He stormed towards the Impala with Sam and Bobby trailing behind him. Surprisingly Dean got in the back seat. Bobby took initiative and drove the boys back to his house.

Dean's face was stone called as he switched channels between news reports on the fire. He didn't blink or make a sound. He didn't even grab a beer from the fridge. He just stared blankly at the television. Sam and Bobby said wordlessly at the kitchen table. The room felt frigid and lonely. The three of them felt heartless. Ace was gone. It was hard to believe that what just happened actually happened. Sam looked up at the door and there stood Castiel. Dean's head turned sharply and gave Cas the hardest glare. Castiel proceeded to give his apologies for not being able to save Ace, but Dean just walked away to his room.

"I give my sincerest apologies..."Cas said to Bobby and Sam. They nodded in acceptance. They knew he truly was sorry, but sorry couldn't bring Ace back. Sam stared down the hallway. He was worried about his big brother. He couldn't even comprehend the connection he and Ace shared. If it was destiny it must've been pretty strong.

"That boy isn't gonna recover anytime soon." Bobby huffed. He grabbed a cup of black coffee and took a gulp. He took another look down the hall and added some hard liquor.

"I feel helpless, Bobby." Sam admitted.

"It's alright, son...we all do."

**-Two Days Later-**

Reminders of Ace were everywhere. Her scent was in Dean's bed sheets. Her things were still in the house and her car was still parked out back. Dean's attitude hadn't changed at all. He continued to blame himself. He kept thinking that if he had only stayed strong and kept away from her, she would still be alive, but instead he gave in. In his mind...he killed her.

The police came around the house asking questions about the fire and what may have caused it. The three men, of course, didn't mention Azazel. The cause of the fire remained unknown to the police department.

It was a bad idea for Mother Nature to make it such a beautiful day outside. No one saw the joy in it as a normal person would. Out of the blue came a knock at the door. Sam answered the door to see a young man wearing a simple black jacket and jeans. He handed Sam a letter addressed to Dean. Sam thanked the guy and closed the door. Even though Dean was upset he had managed to interact with people without looking like he wanted to kill something. Sam found Dean and Bobby in the study. Sam sat down on the couch and handed his brother the letter. Dean's eyes lit up for just a moment and he let the letter drop to the floor.

"What's wrong, son?" Bobby asked Dean. It took a few minutes before Dean got his composure back.

"Ace was pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13 of TMLL- **

Sam and Bobby didn't...and couldn't say a single word. Dean looked as if he might cry. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Bobby just looked bewildered. Dean suddenly had a thought of realization. His mind travelled back in time to Ace's morning vomit and him passing it off as a "lady thing". He continued reading the letter from the coroner. She was a month along. Dean sighed and went outside to his car. Sam began to go after him, but Bobby pulled him back and shook his head.

"Just let him go." Bobby said to him. Sam's looked out the window to see Dean sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Bobby stood next to Sam at the window and watched Dean look through the glove compartment. After a few minutes he pulled out an envelope. He ripped it open and read its contents.

Dean,

I'm not exactly sure how to say this. It'd be harder to tell you this in person, but i figure you'd find this in a few days. Anyway, getting to the point...I'm pregnant. I'm begging you not to freak out or do anything ridiculously stupid. I'm sorry i couldn't tell you in person. You scare me, unlike most things. I hate telling you in a letter I just thought it'd be easier. Hopefully you find this before something happens. If something does…just know I love you.

~Alyssa

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"He's been in that car for the past ten minutes." Sam noted to Bobby. They looked over the window sill and surely Dean was still in the passenger seat. Too late to grab his arm, Sam got past Bobby and to the car. He tapped on the door and Dean rolled down the window.

"She wrote it in a letter…" Dean said through the window as he squinted at the setting sun.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam whispered.

"Yea me too." Dean replied. He pushed the car door open and got out.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Ya know what, Sam, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just drop it okay?" Dean said with all seriousness.

"You have to talk about this, Dean. We have to..." Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

"Damnit, Sam, just let it go!" Dean yelled. Dean slammed the car door shut and walked back inside with Ace's letter in hand.

**-In Heaven-**

She felt as if she were suffocating and dropped to the ground. Her eyes shot open and she faced Bobby's house. She looked around her surroundings suspiciously as if something or someone was watching her. She stood up from kneeling and grabbed for her gun. She panicked a little because she didn't have it, so she braced herself for physical contact.

Out of nowhere little girl came into sight. She looked at the little girl a little longer and noticed she looked a lot like someone she knew. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. The child took her hand and led her into the house. Once inside the child disappeared.

"Alyssa…" Said a deep voice from behind her. Ace turned quickly and assumed the defensive position.

"Who's there?" Ace screamed out.

"Please calm down, there's no need to become defensive." The voice said again.

"Who the hell is talking to me and where the hell am I?" Ace yelled out again.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Alyssa. I've come to offer you two choices." The voice said.

"An angel of the Lord my ass. What the hell is going on?" Ace said sarcastically.

The person with the deep voice finally appeared. A man a simple yet very expensive looking suit. The man took a step forward and put out his hand. Ace took a step backward.

"I'm gonna ask you again…where am I?" Ace said. She looked around again. She knew this wasn't Bobby's real house. She knew she was…_dead_. She shuddered at that thought, but if she was dead…how the hell was she breathing and moving around.

"You're in your own heaven." The angel answered. Ace laughed and the angel looked confused.

"Shit…you're serious?" Ace said taking her laugh down a notch.

"Um…yes I'm serious, but there's still a chance for you." The angel noted.

"How long have I been here?" Ace asked as she relaxed realizing nothing was going to happen.

"You've been here twenty years." The angel explained. Ace exhaled in exasperation. She couldn't believe she'd been dead that long. "Please note, that Earth time is not the same. On Earth you've only been dead two weeks, but this is not why I'm here, so just listen." The angel said getting a little annoyed. Ace sat down in a chair to listen.

"You have two choices. Stay in Heaven with your daughter or go back to Earth to be with Dean." The angel said. Ace's face dropped into her hands.

"Wait, that little girl was my daughter? I had a girl?" She asked. The angel nodded. Ace looked behind her and there stood the little girl, holding out her hand for her mother. Ace's eyes began to water as the little girl drew closer. She had Ace's hair and Dean's green eyes. She looked so much like him. Ace blinked back the tears as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face. The little girl smiled and brushed her cheek. She hinted a smile and began to pull Ace's hand towards the door, but she pulled back. The little girl looked puzzled.

"You're so beautiful…" Ace said gazing over her daughter.

"Choose me then, mommy." The child whispered. At the sound of the girl's voice, Ace broke down and kneeled before her.

"I love you so much already, but Daddy needs me. I'm don't know what to do…" Ace said hugging the child. In an instant the room became white and her daughter disappeared. It only took a few seconds and Ace was back on Earth in South Dakota.

Ace knew she needed to leave as soon as possible, before anyone knew she was alive…again. It felt so weird being back. She wasn't sure of the effects of coming back from the dead and she wasn't sure what would happen. She began back tracking her thoughts. She didn't know if she made the right decision. She wished Dean could have seen his daughter. She felt her stomach, but there was no baby. She stood there on the sidewalk as tears welled in her eyes again.

She sat herself down on the bench and wiped her tears away. She inhaled and exhaled and calmed herself down. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around her newly flattened belly. She was on the verge of breaking down, but composed herself for the sake of causing a scene. She looked up at the street signs to see where she was. She quickly realized she wasn't that far from Bobby's house. She wasn't sure if she should go straight back. She thought back to what the angel had said. On Earth she had been dead for two weeks. It took her a moment to contemplate that.

She got up from the bench and began walking in the direction of Bobby's house. All the while, she was asking herself if she should even go back. She knew in her heart she didn't want to stay away from Dean, Bobby, and Sam, but she also wasn't sure how'd they'd handle her being back all of a sudden, especially after them seeing her die the way she did. She wasn't sure what to do, even though she had already arrived at her destination. She looked at the Impala on the dirt road driveway and Bobby's truck on the right. All she had to do now was knock on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14 of TMLL-**

Ace stood on the porch for what seemed like forever. She would put up a fist to knock on the door and pull her arm back down again. Without thinking, she knocked on the door. Instantly she regretted it, but a little too soon for her, the door began to open. There stood Bobby, his face full of shock. On instinct he sprayed holy water on Ace. She flinched at how cold it was, but nothing happened. Bobby pulled her inside and recited an exorcism rant. Once again nothing happened. He dropped the spell book and looked Ace over. He looked as if he might cry. Ace smiled and Bobby hugged her like he hadn't had human contact in years. Bobby called out for Sam to come to the kitchen as his voice broke. Sam rounded the corner and he stopped in midstride when he saw Ace standing in the kitchen. He shot a look at Bobby and he shook his head. Sam turned his attention to Ace again and they hugged. Sam squeezed Ace hard and Ace returned the embrace. No one had said a word thus far. It was a silent reunion.

"Where's Dean?" Ace finally asked. Sam and Bobby seemed startled at the sound of her voice. They stared at her in disbelief, but were coming to love having her back. It'd been two dark weeks without her.

"He's out back." Sam said nodding towards the back door.

Ace took initiative and went outback to find him. She walked around before she found him working under the hood of a beaten up pickup truck. He wasn't paying attention, just focusing on his task at hand. Ace longed to feel his warm embrace and look into his soul through the green of his eyes, but she wasn't sure she could look at them the same way as before. Every time she thought of his eyes she would remember seeing their daughter...their beautiful daughter. She sniffled and the sudden sound alerted Dean. He turned his body quickly and went into his defensive mode.

His defense quickly dropped and he dropped the car tool. He rubbed his eyes as if her were dreaming and soon realized this was real. He took a step closer as did Ace. She soon noticed the expression she confused for happiness was one of fury. Dean took a step closer and picked up the tool again.

"Dean...it's me..." Ace begged.

"You sonofvabitch...I'll kill you." Dean said and he ran towards Ace. Sam and Bobby rushed from the house and grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him back. He fought forward as Sam and Bobby tried to convince him that Ace wasn't possessed.

Dean did the same things that Bobby did. He performed the exorcism and he practically drenched Ace in holy water. After seeing the proof for himself he could hardly believe it. He couldn't believe that Ace, whom he loved, was actually back...alive...and here in front of him. He saw her die. He saw her burn. The feeling he got from that day he wished he were back in hell. Dean took one last step forward before he pulled Ace into a loving embrace. Sam and Bobby went back inside the house, still be cautious. When their hug finally loosened, Ace looked into Dean's eyes. As soon as she did she began to cry. Dean held her face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his fingertips.

"Talk to me, Ace. What's wrong?" Dean asked looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't take it and blinked back the tears and looked away, but she didn't let go.

"Nothing..." Ace answered. She blinked back her remaining tears as her thoughts once again went back to their daughter. Ace tried to push that thought aside. She threw her arms around Dean's neck and their lips pressed together. They relived that long forgotten moment of passion and their love, once again, was reignited.

Ace and Dean sat on the couch in silence. His arm was slung over her shoulder and she rested her head against his chest. Sam and Bobby looked at them with smiles stretched across their faces. Ace looked up at Dean and a question crossed her mind, but she decided it was better that he bring it up, which would happen any time now. After a few minutes of mindlessly scrolling through the channels, the five of them got a little hungry. Bobby made a few burgers for them, the same meal that once made Ace queasy when she was pregnant, but instead of vomiting when the smell drifted through the house she sucked in that burger as she hadn't eaten for weeks. Bobby, Sam, and Dean all stared at her in amazement as she started on her second burger.

"I thought you couldn't stand this stuff?" Dean commented. Ace stopped and put the burger back on the plate. She swallowed what was in her mouth and tried to come up with an explanation. Dean dropped his burger and Sam and Bobby continued to eat awkwardly. Ace gave up on an excuse. She finished her second burger and went to the bedroom. Dean took one more bite and followed her. Bobby and Sam cleaned up and prepared for the welcoming argument.

"I found your note." Dean said closing the bedroom door.

"What note, Dean?" Ace questioned. She knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't in the mood to go there right now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said curtly. He sat down on the bed and brushed his hands over his knees.

"I don't want to talk about her, Dean." Ace grumbled. She covered her mouth seconds after the words escaped. Dean stood up quickly and was in front of her in seconds.

"You knew it was a girl?" Dean said. His temper was beginning to burn through.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It doesn't matter…there's no baby anymore…" Ace said under her breath just loud enough for Dean to hear. His face dropped as did his anger.

"Oh…" Dean said, silently taking back his anger. He reached out for Ace's hand, but she quickly pulled away and walked to the window sill and looked outside.

"It doesn't matter." Ace began hiding her emotions. "Everything's fine."

"How did you know the baby was a girl?" Dean asked her. Ace didn't answer right away. She folded her arms across her chest. Dean turned her towards him and stared deep into her eyes. Ace shook her head and Dean gave up. He huffed and sat back down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ace broke her glance from the window and went out back to her car and took it for a drive. After she left, Dean went to the kitchen where Sam and Bobby were anxiously waiting and called out for Cas. A few minutes later he comes. Dean explained to him that Ace was back. None of them thought it was unusual, being that they had all died several times and come back. Dean asked Cas if he knew she'd come back and Cas nodded his head. He'd just come from Heaven and had been informed of her resurrection.

"She went to Heaven?" Sam questioned rather shocked.

"Yes." Cas answered simply.

"Wanna tell us why?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not exactly sure why, but she's not the same as she was before. Something has changed." Cas commented.

"She's not a damn demon is she? If Azazel is back, I'll shoot the bastard. "Dean said angrily. Castiel shook his head and said she wasn't possessed. "Then what the hell Cas? I called you here to get answers not more questions."

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, Dean." Castiel said. The door swung open and Ace walked over the threshold. Castiel looked as surprised as the rest of them did when they first saw her. Ace dropped the bag on the counter and hugged Cas. He stood awkwardly and then wrapped his arms loosely around Ace's waist. She pulled away and smiled.

"Why is it that I feel you've never been hugged before?" Ace asked him.

"I just...i don't know." Castiel said and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**-TMLL Chapter 15-**

"Something the three of you want to tell me?" Ace asked the men in the room. She looked around the room and noticed the puzzled look on everyone's faces.

"Uhh…" Sam stuttered.

"What did you see up there?" Bobby finally asked. Sam looked steadily at her and Dean folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I saw this place." Ace answered looking around.

"Your "heaven" is my house?" Bobby asked sort of surprised.

"I guess so. I've come here so many times in the past…and it's where other things happened." Ace said. She cleared her throat and Dean's eyes burst open in realization.

"You saw your daughter…" Sam noted. Ace instinctively crossed her arms across her stomach and Sam received a swift smack in the back of the head by Bobby.

"Don't mention that you, Idget. " Bobby whispered to Sam.

"It's ok, Bobby." Ace said as she inhaled slowly. "She looked like your brother." Ace admitted. He and Ace locked eyes and he could sense it was hard for her to relive this. He began to inch towards her, but she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "They, umm, the angel, wanted to make me choose."

"Make you choose between what?" Sam asked her.

"They wanted to make me choose between staying with her…" She started and then turned to Dean, "And coming back with you three."

Ace's grip around her stomach became tighter as the silence in the room grew thicker. Dean didn't know whether to be happy that Ace came back or angry that she left their daughter. He went full stride and reached out for Ace, but she moved just out of his grip. Ace looked up to the sky and blinked back tears and went to her safe place outside. Dean stayed behind and just watched her attempt to keep her composure. Just by watching her, he realized this was the toughest thing she'd ever been through. She could deal with everything else but her feelings. Dean was the same way, but her emotions right now raised the bar about a hundred times upward. Dean couldn't imagine choosing between family and love. It was something he couldn't fathom dealing with.

**-Later that Night-**

Ace and Sam had gone to bed, while Bobby and Dean stayed up with the company of a little liquor. They stared blankly at the TV screen as it played an old episode of Ghost Hunters. Dean smirked at the amateurs thought they were hunting down an actual ghost. The house was quiet with the only sounds coming from the mindless chatter of the show. Bobby gulped down the last of his beer and turned to Dean. Dean looked at him and could tell something serious was on his mind. He picked up the remote and switched off the TV and faced Bobby. Bobby cleared his throat ad prepared his question.

"If Ace had had the baby…what would you have done?" Bobby questioned.

"I would've dealt with it." Dean answered simply.

"You can't just "deal" with a kid, Dean." Bobby noted. "You'd have to give this life up. Would you be able to do that?" Dean turned to Bobby, unable to say what he should say. He'd never thought about it. Having a family, that is. This was his family. Bobby, Sam, and now Ace were his family. He'd never thought about adding another to the bunch. Deep down he knew he'd do anything for his family, but hunting was his life. But if it came down to it…he'd choose the three of them hands down.

"I think I could do that." Dean finally answered. Bobby flashed an uncertain smile and got off the couch and began to head to his room, but was stopped by Ace in the hallway, but she wasn't herself.

"Ace?" Dena blurted out from the couch. She turned to him with a blank expression. She outstretched her hand towards him and walked forward. Dean, uneasily, took her hand. She squeezed his hand and her image of heaven flashed from her to him. The memory of their daughter flew through his thoughts. Dean fell to the wooden floor on his knees. Ace's eyes opened and looked down at him on the floor.

"Have you seen her?" She asked him. Dean nodded. "Then it is finished." She finished and fell into Dean's arms.

"What the hell? Alyssa?" Dean said shaking Ace out of her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Dean...did you…" Ace stuttered.

"Yea…I did…" Dean said. Tears began to well in his eyes as well as Ace's. He looked at her hazel eyes and brushed her red hair away from her eyes. The two got up from the floor and embraced.

They turned around and looked at a very confused Bobby and a newly awakened Sam. The five of them went to bed. As Dean engulfed Ace in his arms as they lay in bed he pictured his daughter here with them. He brushed Ace's face and his thoughts went to Bobby and Sam. His substitute dad, his baby brother, and his love were all right here…with him. This was his family.

To Everyone:

Thank you so much for reading this. I'm gonna be honest, I never thought this story would get this far., maybe two comments at most and a few readers, but never this many. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the comments and support to keep going. It means a lot. I'll definitely continue writing and I'll try not to disappoint. Love you all.

~Jill


End file.
